Final de una asecina
by Lovette-chan
Summary: bueno esta es una historia original, no es nada de naruto espero que les guste.


Final de una asesina.

No se les hace raro, que cuando tienes unos planes, termina siendo todo lo contrario. Bueno… eso me paso a mi a los 16 años quería ser cirujana, hasta ya empezaba imaginar a mi como una doctora reconocida… y fue cuando descubrí que fue un gran error tener mis sueños tan joven…, ahora veo el cuerpo de un pelirrojo tirado en el suelo, y camino despacio con un cuchillo de carnicero para cortar todo su cuerpo y tirarlo al mar, el que diga que es sencillo no lo es. Ahora que veo las circunstancias es raro, como de pasar a ser un don nadie, que iba a salvar vidas en un futuro, pase a ser una asesina buscada por el FBI, claro que ahora no soy desconocida, como dije, raro. Me acerque al cuerpo de un chico güero, que ahora que logro verlo es lindo, y también parece estar desmayado, aburrido, y yo que pensaba torturarlo, suspiro, me volteo para buscar algo con que matarlo rápido ya que tengo prisa, y ta-ta lo encuentro, una daga, solo tengo que encajarlo en la vena de el cuello y muere rápido, claro por obvias razones sin dolor, la veo algo oxidada, y no soy tan cruel para matar con algo oxidado así que busco otra cosa, hasta que oigo al muchacho haciendo un movimiento brusco que hace que la silla donde esta amarrado se despegue del suelo, por unos segundos.

-ah, marco.-lo oí gritar y enarque una ceja, por que, ¿Quién demonios es marco?, camine silenciosamente hasta terminar atrás de el.

-mmm- el intento hacer el cuello para atrás para lograr mirarme, pero se le hacia imposible ya que estaba agachada.

-¿marco eres tu?- le oía la voz temblorosa y eso me hace mucha gracia.

-no- lo dije fingiendo tristeza.

-entonces, ¿Quién eres?, ¿Qué paso?- dijo el mas asustado escuchando como empezaba a llorar y de verdad odio que empiecen a llorar, por que no hacen mi trabajo mas fácil, por que el cuerpo se empieza a tensar y para cortar después el cuerpo es muy difícil, por lo menos el otro no lloro.

-no es de tu incumbencia- empecé a salir de atrás de el.

-claro que si- lo escuche como dejaba de llorar y me veía decidido, enarque una ceja

-bueno si tanto te interesa soy tu conciencia- le dije harta de su actitud-¿feliz?

-no- dijo viéndome a los ojos y empezó a decir cosas que ni les tome importancia solo quería saber donde demonios estaba, mi bolsa en donde siempre guardo mi Cutter, hasta que lo oí decir.

-OK, no se en realidad que ago aquí así que me podrías decir, niña, ¿Qué ago aquí?- acaso dijo: ¿niña?, ¡¿Niña?¡,no soy tan pequeña, hasta apuesto que soy mas alta que el, me pare rápidamente, y logre encontrar mi bolsa que estaba alado de ese idiota que se atrevió a decirme "niña", busque haber si encontraba mi Cutter y no estaba(parece ser que se me olvido en casa), y en vez de eso encontré los expedientes de el idiota, y su amigo, que descubrí que el pelirrojo, que ya estaba en una caja lista para ser tirada en medio de el océano, se llamaba marco sluniq, y que es abogado, y a los 18 estuvo relacionado en drogas, pero siempre pagaba sus deudas, me dio flojera seguir leyendo así que me pase al del idiota, decía que había estudiado en la misma escuela que yo, tenia mi misma edad, se llamaba andres sluniq, son hermanos por obviedad, lo que me recuerda que en mi secundaria y preparatoria tenia un compañero con ese nombre, y que estuve enamorada de el, no me enorgullezco de ello, ahora se que los sentimientos son una basura.

-¿no te e visto en algún lugar? te me haces conocida.- me sonroje, y casi me doy una cachetada, por que ahora no se que le decirle, idiota, y ahora no se lo digo a el.

-tal vez.- dije, volteándome para que no viera mi nerviosismo.

-¿no eres esa rara, lectora que se la pasaba dormida en clases?- que divertida forma de recordarme.

-y ¿que si fuera?- dije desafiándolo.

-nada solo que nunca tuve la oportunidad de pedirte que saliéramos.- genial, genial, genial.

-la verdad es que, no gracias, ahora estoy ocupada.- lo empecé a ignorara y sin lograrlo, y seguí, buscando en mi bolsa, y encontré un liquido que decía veneno.

-y dime ¿sam, verdad?-ahora más que nada lo quería matar.

-si.-

-¿Dónde esta marco?- me salio una sonrisita cínica.

-el pronto estará durmiendo con los peses- si lo se frase muy usada pero divertida.

-perra- lo vi agachar la cabeza.

-lo lamento Andy- dije haciendo una mueca de culpabilidad que por primera vez no era falsa.

-¿ah?- me miro raro, y lo vi que lo a los ojos y tenia sus ojos verdes cristalizados hacia ver lindo, frágil y como un niño chiquito.

-¿quieres agua?- le dije, escondiendo el frasco con veneno.- perfecto ahorita te lo traigo.- fui corriendo por el y le eche todo el liquido que se disolvió, y ahora que lo pienso ni lo deje responder.

-aquí tienes- me acerque a el, y le libere las muñecas para que tomara el agua, la agarro y me miro y sin perder el contacto dejo el agua a un lado y me dio un beso en la mejilla, y me aleje rápidamente, me miro confundido, y empezó a beber el vaso, sentía que estaba en "romeo y Julieta" y que yo mataba a romeo, se tomo el vaso y suspiro.

-Gracias sam- me sonrío, y lo mire con duda y la verdad la tenia, ¿no debería estar muerto?.

-de nada-

-y dime que te ¿convirtió en una asesina?- no debería contárselo pero de todos modos va a morir.

-a los 16 años me raptaron y nunca volví a ver a mis padres, aunque ahora se de ellos, se que tengo una hermanita, que no me conoce y que ellos piensan que estoy muerta.-

-eso es malo.-

-no me digas- si fui muy sarcástica, pero aunque sea lindo, no significa que seré amable, aunque ya lo e sido mucho.

-oye tengo sueño no me podrías desatar y darme algo para dormir.- dijo intentado tener los ojos abiertos. Primera reacción completa.

-lo siento no.- sonreí. Y lo oí toser

-OK, mira como se que me mataras al dormir.-soy tan obvia, me empecé a reír.- quiero que me des un beso, que siempre tuve el deseo de que me dieras.- eso fue… muy meloso para mi gusto, pero es su ultima voluntad, ¿Por qué no cumplírsela?.

-esta bien-sonreí sádicamente y me acerque cuidadosamente a la silla y me incline para llegar a sus labios, dándole un casto beso.- ¿así esta bien Andrés?- el me agarro el cuello y me empujo a sus labios, yo no quería un beso así por que el veneno todavía estaba en sus labios, y me intente separar pero no lo logre, y me lleno con el sabor amorgo de el liquido, se alejo de mi.

-ahora los dos nos vamos al infierno.- y vi rápidamente como se rompió la camisa y salio una cámara que estaba pegada a su pecho con cinta y el solo se río.- te e ganado en tu propio juego, sam- y lo vi caer lentamente, empecé a oír el sonido de las sirenas y sabia que tenia que oír de ahí , vi la daga oxidado y rompí mi pantalón con el, busque apreté el muslo con la tela del pantalón y vi mi vena resaltar, empecé a temblar por primera vez y oí como la puerta de entrada se caía, temblé mas, vi el cuchillo y no tenia vuelta atrás, encaje la daga hasta que sentí una pequeña punzada y de ahí solo vi negro, y ahora que lo pienso nunca debí caer en el juego de el.

Daniela Montoya


End file.
